Naruto Quantum Ninja
by Rookie7456
Summary: We take off as Naruto unseals a strange device from the forbidden scroll and gives him tremendous power and will now use this power for good and will become the Quantum Ninja. Power rangers xover
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Quantum Power

Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands. There will also be Sasuke and Council bashing no sakura bashing , she be like a sister to Naruto and Naruto x harem.

"Kit" people talking.

'Kit' people thinking.

"**Kit" **kyuubi talking.

'**Kit' **Kyuubi/inner sakura thinking.

Our story starts when our favorite whiskered blonde is in the forest with the forbidden scroll at night thinking he could pass the genin exams by stealing it.

"Man that was easy, let's see what jutsu I'll learn first, huh what's this?" wondered Naruto.

It was a strange storage seal with different patterns. Naruto then channeled chakra into his hand and placed it onto the seal.

What popped out confused, him it was an odd silver box with a red stripe pattern on the outline and a hole at the end.(AN: It's the quantum controller box.)

'Huh, what's this?' asked Naruto in his head. As he put his hand into the hole, he was engulfed by lightning coming from the box.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto as was launched back a few feet and was now knocked out laying on the ground.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto soon woke in up in a large sewer with a cage at the end of the corridor with a seal on the cage.

"**So my jailor finally reveals himself hehehehe" said kyuubi behind the cage.**

"Who or what the heck are you?!" naruto shouted at the being behind the bars.

"**You have brain, figure it out." kyuubi told naruto.**

Naruto thought for a moment until it hit him. "You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto replied to the fox.

"No wonder people kept calling me a demon"Naruto said to himself "But that doesn't make me the demon for crying out loud!"

"No it doesn't, Naruto" said a new voice.

Naruto turned around to see whose voice it was when he did there were three people.

One was a man with the konoha headband, blonde hair with side burns going down his side and cerulean blue eyes, a standard jonin outfit with a white trench coat, on the back was the kanji for fourth hokage.

The second was a beautiful woman with long red hair with violet eyes. She wore a with zip up shirt with a green dress on top.

The last was another man with an all navy blue combat pants with black combat boots, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a navy blue cap wit CGD written on it, a pair of headphones with a mike on the right, a black utility belt around his waist, and a Long sleeve navy blue shirt with many pockets on it.

"The 4th is in my mind, but why and how does he my name" asked Naruto

"Because I'm the one who named you, right kushina" asked Minato facing the redhead now named kushina.

"Yep!" Kushina exclaimed with enthusiasm, facing Minato.

"I'm also the one who sealed the kyuubi inside of you" Minato said in a low voice with his head down.

Naruto was shocked to hear that his parents were Konoha's Yellow Flash and Konoha's Red Death. But then he felt anger running through him and then punched Minao right in the stomach.

"Why, why would you do this to your own son?! Do you have any idea on what I've went through?! People kept ignoring me, kept throwing me out of Restaurants, and I couldn't even make any friends!" Naruto was son crying as he shouted at Minato and Kushina.

They were saddened at what he said " Naruto, as a hokage I had to make tough decisions". Said Minato as he was recovering from the punch "How old are you Naruto" He then asked.

"12"naruto said in a depressed tone.

"Not even sixteen yet Huh" Minato said. "A parents job was to believe in their child and..." he then put his hand on Naruto. " We believe in you that you can control the kyuubi's power"Minato said.

Naruto was surprised when he heard Minato said that. " And don't forget, we love you" Kushina said as she and Minato were starting to disappear. "Oh and one more thing, if you see your godfather Jiraiya, KICK HIM IN THE NUTS FOR ME FOR PEEKING ON US DATTEBANE!" Kushina shouted.

All the men present shivered at what she said.

They then vanished into particles. "Goodbye mom and dad" Naruto said as tears were rolling down his face. "Wait, who're you and how come you're not fading?" Naruto asked the third person.

"My name is Eric and I'm here to tell you that you just activated the quantum morpher." Eric said.

"You mean that weird box that was in the scroll?" Naruto asked eric.

"Yep I know because I was the first one to wield the Morpher." stated eric "And since it's linked to me I'll be here guiding you to help" said Eric

"**Don' forget me" Kyuubi said to the Two humans.**

" When you wake up, you'll see a device strapped to your wrist." said Eric

"Wait, but I don't know how to use it." Naruto said as he looked at Eric.

"Don't worry, to morph just shout out 'Quantum power' while putting it hear your face" Eric explained.

"Thanks Eric-san" Naruto said

"Please just call me Eric" Eric told Naruto.

"Well I got to wake up, see ya" Naruto shouted as he son started to wake up.

Naruto soon found himself still with the scroll "Maybe I should read one more jutsu" Naruto said to himself.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" hm maybe I could learn this one" He said.

1 hour later

"Naruto what do you think your doing!?" Iruka shouted at Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, I finally learned a jutsu, does that mean I get to graduate" The blonde asked as he was standing up.

"What, who said you could" Iruka asked in confusion.

"Mizuki-sensei did" Naruto told Iruka.

'Mizuki, but why?' iruka thought but it was interrupted when a giant shuriken was thrown his way. "GET DOWN" Iruka shouted as tackled Naruto to the ground.

"Kukuku, look what we have here." Mizuki said in a mock tone facing Iruka and Naruto as they got up.

"Mizuki-sensei, it was a trick wasn't it, but why?!" Naruto shouted at Mizuki who just snorted with a twisted smirk.

"So I can become powerful for my master and then he will give me power beyond my own"Mizuki shouted. " Hey Naruto I got something to tell you, do you know why people hate you" asked Mizuki as he faced Naruto.

"No, Mizuki it's forbidden!" shouted Iruka.

" IT'S BECAUSE THE YONDAIME SEALED THE KYUUBI INSIDE OF YOU" Mizuki shouted at Naruto who was having a bored expression while leaning on the scroll.

"I already know, and even though I have it sealed inside of me doesn't make me the kyuubi" Naruto stated leaving a shocked Mizuki and a smiling Iruka.

'That's right Naruto you're just the Jailor' Iruka thought as he was looking at with a proud smile.

"Whatever demon, NOW DIE" Mizuki shouted at Naruto while throwing the Giant shuriken. But what happened next shocked both teachers as Naruto deflected it with a kunai.

"Heh you call that power, I'll show you real power!" Shouted Naruto. Then a light was focusing on his left wrist when it died down, it was a device with black and red with seven gray buttons. "QUANTUM POWER" shouted naruto as he put it to to his face. Then he was engulfed in a light. When it died down, the teachers were shocked to now see a person in a red suit with black on his shoulder, an arrow pointing down with jagged edges with the same pattern on the helmet. On his waist a holster with a gun on it with a strange symbol on the buckle and black bands on his wrists and on his knees with red boots and gloves connected with the suit.

"Give up Mizuki, you're out matched" Naruto shouted behind the helmet.

"NEVER"" shouted Mizuki back at Naruto who then took his gun

"So be it" Stated Naruto who then made a cross hand sign. "Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu" as there were now thousands of naruto's surrounding Mizuki whose eyes were wide as dinner plates and was now scared shitless when the clones aimed their blaster at them "Quantum Defender Blaster Mode, READY...AIM...FIRE" shouted the original as they all fired at once at Mizuki.

When they stopped, they dispelled themselves as there was only Mizuki on the ground knocked out with burn marks everywhere. "Maybe I went overboard" Naruto said as he walked toward Iruka "Power down" Naruto said as he was back into his original orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto come here and close your eyes" Iruka told Naruto who complied as shut his eyes. "You can open them now" Iruka said.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he now had Iruka's headband over his forehead. "Congratulations Naruto you're officially a genin of konoha" Iruka said to Naruto who was shocked as he gave Iruka a big Hug

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Naruto said as he hugged Iruka.

"Let's go get some Ichiraku and then return the scroll" Iruka said to Naruto who nodded in agreement.

Chapter end

AN; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and put some reviews in as this is my first crossover story with Naruto and Power rangers Time Force.

Harem:Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kin, Anko, Hana, and Mei.


	2. Chapter 2 Team placement

Naruto Quantum Ninja

Chapter 2

Authors Note: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. Sasuke and Civilian Council Bashing. Naruto x Harem.

* * *

"Kit" people talking

'Kit' people thinking

"Kit" Computer talking

"**Kit" Kuruma/inner sakura talking**

'**Kit' Kuruma thinking**

Chapter 2: Team placement

"...and that's what happened jiji" Naruto explained to the Sandiame.

"sigh...I'm sorry Naruto, you weren't supposed to know about your parents until you were a chunin." Hiruzen told Naruto in a depressed voice.

"That's okay, I know you were trying to protect me so you don't to have to worry about it." Naruto said to his surrogate grandfather who had a small smile on him. "One thing you have to worry about is the council they might try to steal my morpher from me or Sasuke-Teme might take it from me." Naruto warned.

"Don't worry I'll try to keep an eye out just in case, sigh… just the paperwork they will send me is what I have to worry about." Hiruzen said to himself.

"Hey jiji why don't you just use the 'Kage bunshin no jutsu' to help" Naruto stated "Maybe they could help speed up the process."

Hiruzen's eyes widened now that he realized it "Excuse me" He said as he opened a drawer and took out a paper with a target that says 'Hit here' on it. He then placed on his desk as he sat down and then started to Bang his head "BAKA BAKA BAKA"He kept repeating and yelled while banging his head.

Everyone including the hidden ANBU were trying to hold their laugh in but immediately failed.

"Well I'm gonna go buy some new clothes, don't get me wrong I like orange but I need something that doesn't make me look like a walking target" Naruto said.

"Alright then you're dismissed, Iruka would you mind helping Naruto buying a new outfit? The Saidame asked Iruka.

"Sure I don't mind, come on Naruto, let's get you out of that jumpsuit." Iruka told Naruto as they left the office.

"Oh one more thing Naruto since you are the last of your clan you'll be put under the CRA meaning you'll have multiple wives" Hiruzen stated.

"Alright jiji but I get to choose since I don't want a loveless marriage" Naruto said while Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

* * *

Iruka was right now taking Naruto to a weapons and clothing store. Alright, Naruto let's buy your weapons and clothes here". He said to Naruto

"I don't know Iruka-sensei, what if they try to kick me out like everyone else does?" Naruto asked in worry while walking into the store along with Iruka.

"Don't worry Naruto these people knew your parents very well they always bought their weapons here" Iruka said to Naruto while he had a surprised face.

As they entered they were greeted by a man behind the register with a black apron, a short buttoned up shirt, and black thick gloves. "Greetings what can I get- oh Iruka nice to see you." He greeted to Iruka " and you must be Naruto Your father and I go way back." He stated "The names Dan by the way, Go ahead and look over the place and see what you like, you can try out outfits in the changing room".

"Okay, I'll be right back Iruka-sensei." Naruto told his teacher.

* * *

5 minutes later

When Naruto was back he now looked like a totally different person, He wore black ANBU style pants with a ninja pouch is tied to his left thigh, black combat boots, a red short sleeve shirt with an arrow with jagged edges same pattern as his suit, black fingerless gloves, and a black trench coat going down to his lower knees with red flames licking the bottom along with the sleeves with his quantum morpher showing off on his left wrist.

"What do you think?" He asked his teacher.

"You look like a true shinobi" Iruka stated as he observed Naruto in his new outfit.

"You look just like your father" Dan said " Anything else?" he asked Naruto.

"Can I get a full set of kunai and shuriken and some weight seals?"Naruto asked.

"Coming right up" Dan said. While he was getting the set a new voice came out from the stairs.

"Hey Dad!" Said the new person who was a female. She had brown hair tied into two buns on the side as it resembled panda ears. She wore a pink buttoned up blouse, black ninja pants with a ninja pouch is tied to her right thigh a shinobi headband tied to her forehead showing she's a last years genin and blue ninja scandals. "Hey dad who's this?" asked the new commer.

"Tenten this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Tenten my daughter." Stated Dan as he placed down the kunai and shuriken set.

"It's nice to meet you Tenten" Naruto said as he pulled his hand out with his foxy like grin causing her to blush which did not get unnoticed by Dan who was smirking.

"It's nice to meet you too" Tenten said as she shook his hand.

"Well it's getting late I should get going and get some training in for next week's team placement." Naruto said while paying for the items. "See ya next week Iruka-sensei, bye Dan, see ya Tenten-chan" Naruto said as he ran out the door while Tenten was blushing at the honorifics.

"You like him" Dan teased Tenten.

"SHUT UP" shouted Tenten, 'although he was cute' as she thought about Naruto.

* * *

With Naruto he was at a training ground having a mental link with Eric and Kyuubi as Eric was guiding him in training. "Alright Naruto start morphing so we can get ready for next week" said Eric in Naruto's head.

"Alright Eric"Naruto thought when communicating with Eric. "QUANTUM POWER" Naruto shouted as he put his morpher near his mouth. He was then transformed into his Quantum Ranger suit.

"Alright Naruto let's start with practicing our aiming and our kenjutsu along with tree climbing chakra control that kyuubi whipped up" Eric told Naruto.

Alright let's do this as he took out his quantum defender.

A week has passed and Naruto had mastered down his aiming and kenjutsu along with the tree climbing exercise that kyuubi taught him.

Right Now he was on his way to the hokage tower to get his picture taken.

"Alright stand still and..." a flash happened as it was Naruto was getting his picture by the cameraman taking his picture for his ninja ID.

"You look just like your father Naruto" Hiruzen stated as he was looking at Naruto's picture. "You're like a carbon copy of him".

"Thanks for the compliment jiji" Naruto said while sheepishingly scratching the back of his head.

"I GOT YOU NOW OLD MAN THAT HAT IS GOING TO BE MINE" said a new voice as it was a little boy with a safety helmet, a long scarf over his neck and in his hand was a shuriken. While he was running towards Hiruzen he didn't notice he accidentally tripped on his scarf. "Huh what happened?" The boy said to himself as he looked around and then spotted Naruto "You were the one that tripped me weren't you?!" He accused Naruto.

"Me?! You tripped on your scarf you idiot!" Naruto yelled in irritation at the kid as he picked him up from his scarf

"Honorable Grandson Konohamaru there you are, you worried me." Stated a new person who had black round sunglasses a bandana that covered his whole head and wearing a usual Jonin outfit without the flak jacket. "Put down the honorable grandson you brat" said the person glaring at Naruto while holding konohamaru.

"Honorable Grandson" Naruto wondered while looking at Konohamaru.

"Yeah that's right so put me down." Konohamaru said 'he'll put me down now that he knows I'm related to the hokage' he thought

"I don't care if you're related to the hokage!" Naruto shouted while punching the top of Konohamaru's head. While Ebisu jaw dropped in disbelief while Konohamaru was nursing his head.

"I'll be going now jiji, I have to get team placements still." Naruto told Hiruzen.

"Very well you're dismissed" stated Hiruzen

As Naruto was on his way out Ebisu was about to take Konohamaru but noticed he was gone and then realized he followed Naruto.

While Naruto was walking down the road he noticed a moving blanket. "Alright come out, you're disguise stinks." He stated as the blanket folded up to reveal Konohamaru

"So you were able to see through my disguise, expected from my rival." Konohamaru stated.

"Huh" Naruto said in confusion

"I want you to be my boss so it can be a shortcut to become hokage and people will see me as me and not the hokage's grandson" Stated Konohamaru

"Kid there isn't a short cut to be hokage, you have to aim high for that goal and work hard for it. Naruto told Konohamaru. "But I could help you, follow me." Naruto told Konohamaru to follow him.

"I'll be teaching you in tree climbing" Naruto said to Konohamaru who had a confused look on him.

"Huh"said Konohamaru said in confusion.

When Naruto showed how to tree climb, Konohamaru was surprised on how he walked on the tree without hands. "Whoa how did you do that" Konohamaru asked in a surprised tone.

"Just channel your chakra into your feet and start walking up." Explained Naruto. An hour had passed and Ebisu showed up to pick up Konohamaru.

"There you are Konohamaru, we must leave so you can become hokage with my shortcuts." Ebisu told Konohamaru.

"No way I just found out that there isn't a shortcut and I have to push myself to become hokage." Konohamaru explained to Ebisu. "Besides I just learned how to treewalk.".

'Hmm maybe I was wrong about the brat' Ebisu thought.

"Well I have to get going see ya Konohamaru and keep practicing" Naruto shouted while running towards the academy.

When he got to the building he walked into his classroom who turned to see it was and most of them were shocked to see Naruto with a headband and in a new outfit, while this happened some of the girls were blushing at Naruto especially Hinata that was sitting at the desk at the back.

"What the heck are you doing here Naruto this is for graduates only." Kiba told Naruto who had a smirk on his face.

"See the headband, I passed by getting some extra credit." Naruto explained

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" Iruka yelled at the class.(AN: We'll e skipping his speech about being a genin and go straight forward to team placement.)

"...Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, your sensei will be under Kakashi Hatake". A groan was heard as it was Naruto who had head down on the table telling he won't be good working with the so called uchiha elite.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" Hinata was a little sad that she wasn't with Naruto's team.

Team 9 is under circulation right now and Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka explained the last team.

When the Jonin senseis arrived Team 8 and 10 were gone two hours ago. Team 7 were starting to get irritated until the door opened and revealed a man with silver spiky hair while reading an orange book. "My opinion of you three are... Boring meet me on the roof" He said while vanishing in a leaf shunshin. With that the team started heading towards the roof

Chapter end

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave some reviews and some suggestions on the harem

Harem: Hinata, Ino, Kin, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Mei,Hana, Yugito, and Koyuki.


	3. Chapter 3 Teamwork

Naruto Quantum Ninja

Chapter: 3

Authors Note: I don't Naruto or Power Rangers.

"Kit" people talking.

'Kit' people thinking.

"**Kit" Kuruma/inner Sakura Talking**

'**Kit' Kuruma thinking.**

"Kit" Computer talking.

Chapter 3: Teamwork

Team 7 were right now on the roof of the academy meeting their new sensei. They were currently sitting down in front of their sensei, Naruto in the middle, Sasuke on the left brooding, and sakura on the right staring at Kakashi.

"Okay, let's get start with introductions." said kakashi referring to his genin while giving an eye smile.

"Like what Kakashi-sensei." asked Sakura

"You know, your name likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies." explained Kakashi to everyone.

"Why don't you go fist sensei." Sakura said

"Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are none of your business, my dislikes are also none of your business, my hobbies are still none of your business, and for my dreams, I think I'll tell you when you get older." Kakashi said while glancing back down to his book.

Everyone had the same thought 'All we learned is his name' as they looked at him with a deadpan look.

"Your turn pinky" kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are my family, my brother figure Naruto and…" she squealed while looking over at Sasuke, "My Hobbies include…" she squealed the second time "My dreams are…" she squealed again.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked

"INO-PIG" shouted Sakura making everyone winced at the volume.

"Okay Mr. Brooding" Kakashi pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, don't like alot of things along with my dislikes, my dream is more of an ambition and it's to restore my clan and hunt down and kill a certain man." He finished while going back to brooding.

"Okay now you" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my likes are ramen, Hokage-jiji, training, and learning new jutsus, my dislikes are waiting three minutes for ramen to cool, perverts, traitors, rapists, and those who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai sealed in the scroll…" This surprised Kakashi while confusing his two teammates.

'Did he find out?' Kakashi asked in his thoughts.

"... My hobbies include training, practicing my kenjutsu, practicing my aim, and hanging out with my friends, My dream is to become hokage so people can finally respect me and to protect those who I cared about, and to bring peace to the world!" he shouted surprising everyone having a big goal.

'He really is sensei's son' Kakashi thought while smiling under his mask.

'Hn a dobe like him won't even accomplish that goal' Sasuke thought while brooding

'I'll try to help achieve that goal Naruto' Sakura thought while looking at Naruto, "**Cha! That's our brother figure!" inner Sakura said inside of Sakura's head.**

_Flashback no jutsu: academy 1st year_

"_Look at her big forehead." One of the three bullies around Sakura pointing at her forehead._

"_Yeah like anyone wants to have a friend like her." Shouted the other bully._

"_HEY! Leave her alone came a new voice. Turning their heads it was naruto much younger. "I think her forehead's nice, so stop picking on her!" Shouted Naruto while defending Sakura glaring at the three bullies._

"_Whatever c'mon let's get out of here." One of the bullies said while walking away while the other two followed._

"_Thanks" Sakura said while looking at Naruto_

"_No problem I just can't stand bullies." Naruto said, "I'm Naruto, what's your name." he greeted._

"_My name is Sakura" Sakura greeted back._

"_Nice to meet you Sakura" Naruto said smiling at her which made her smile as well._

"_Hey Naruto how about you come to my house to meet my parents." Sakura said._

"_Uhh...I don't know Sakura, parents don't really like me." Naruto said in hesitation._

_10 minutes later_

_After convincing Naruto, they were at Sakura's home with two parents at the front door greeting them both happily, " Welcome home sakura, I see you brought a new friend" said Sakura's mother Mebuki._

"_Mom this is Naruto, is it okay if he stays for dinner?" Sakura asked her parents._

"_Sure sweetie were having pork rice tonight" Sakura's father Kizashi said._

_During dinner, Sakura told her parents that Naruto helped her stand up against bullies and thought of him as a brother. That day is when Naruto started to have a new relationship with the Haruno's._

_Flashback KAI!_

"Okay, everyone tomorrow we'll be having a survival test." Kakashi said.

"But sensei we already did those when were at the academy and we're a;ready genin." Sakura told Kakashi.

"Actually there's 66% over you might fail and has to go back to the academy." Kakashi said shocking the three genin.

So meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 and I recommend not eating breakfast you'll throw up" those were his last words before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey Sasuke you want to go on a date?" asked sakura.

"No you're annoying" sasuke said in a low voice

"I'm gonna go train before tomorrow, see ya" Naruto said as he jumped off the roof.

Timeskip 7:59 AM

Naruto was right now doing some warm ups thinking about the test while Sasuke was brooding under a tree and Sakura sitting next to him watching Naruto. Three hours had passed and Kakashi now showed up in a plume of smoke. "Yo" he greeted while giving an eye smile.

"You're late!" both Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said.

"Liar!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura again.

"Okay for your test is to get these bells from me." he said as he pulled out two bells from his pocket.

"But sensei there's only two bells." Sakura said in confusion.

"Yes. Which means whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy." Kakashi said making three genin wide-eyed. "Also I want you to come at me for the intent to kill".

'This doesn't make any sense,I've never heard of a three man squad, plus we're going against a jonin and we're mere genin, we can't go against him, at least not alone. Naruto thought until the answer hit him.

"The test starts now." As kakashi said that only Sakura and Sasuke leaped away into hiding while Naruto was still standing wide open. "Aren't you an interesting one". Kakashi said.

"Just thinking, the test it's not to grab the bells, It's Teamwork! Naruto said making Kakashi smile under his mask.

"That's correct so I suggest you grabbing your other teammates." Kakashi said.

"Wait, before I grab them, can I show off some of my moves?" asked Naruto.

"Sure" he said as pulled his book out making Naruto irritated for not taking this seriously.

"Alright, Let's do this!" Shouted Naruto as he put his morpher by his face. "QUANTUM POWER" as he said that he was now in his ranger suit shocking everyone what they just saw.

"Amazing" Kakashi said to himself.

"Woah" was the only thing that came out of Sakura's mouth.

'Where did he get this power, I should have it not him' thought Sasuke as he was hiding in the tree.

"You want to take this seriously now?" Naruto asked kakashi while taking out his blaster as the jonin put his book away and pulling up his headband showing a sharingan shocking Sasuke.

"Quantum defender blade mode" as Naruto said that his blade now transformed into a sword which he got into a stance as well as Kakashi. Naruto then rushed at him swing his sword only for Kakashi to barely dodge it. 'So fast for a genin' Kakashi thought. As we was evading he was able to substitute from a swing te could've injured him.

"Never let your enemies get behind you" Kakashi said as put a tiger seal "Konoha hidden taijutsu, Sannin Gurashi!" As he yelled that, he put his fingers into Naruto's butt, but Naruto was actually revealed to be a shadow clone making Kakashi surprised.

"Looking for me?" He turned around to see Naruto still in his suit standing and then dashing off into the woods.

5 minutes later Naruto found Sakura knocked out cold probably from a genjutsu. "Sakura-chan wake up we got to find Sasuke." He said while shaking her son woke after startled by seeing the man in the man in the helmet was only Naruto.

"Naruto it's just you." Sakura said relaxing.

"We need to find Sasuke, the whole test is about teamwork, we have to work together, it doesn't matter who gets the bell". He explained.

When they arrived to where Sasuke is, he was buried underground from the neck down, "I see you're doing well" Naruto joked and smirking under his helmet.

"Just get me out of here dobe so I can get a bell" Sasuke said, Once they dug him out they were discussing what the test is about.

"Sasuke we have to work together if we can take down Kakashi" Naruto told him.

"I don't need a dobe like you to tell me what to do, I'm an Uchiha elite I can do anything." He said arrogantly.

"Fine just don't say I told you so c'mon Sakura" Naruto said as Sakura quickly followed

After it was noon, Sasuke was tied to a training poll while Naruto and Sakura were sitting by it. "Well I can say I'm disappointed in you Mr. Uchiha elite." Kakashi said "Only Naruto and Sakura we're capable of working together while you wanted to work alone." He finished " But I'll let you have a second chance but Naruto and Sakura are the only ones getting lunch while you Sasuke are to be tied there while watching them eat."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, I'M AN UCHIHA" Sasuke shouted at Kakashi.

"I can if an Uchiha can't get his pride checked" Kakashi said as he shushined while that happened Naruto then quickly cut the ropes.

What are you doing Naruto, we'll get caught" Sakura said in worry.

"Don't worry we can't risk him being out of fuel he'll just slow all of us down if he doesn't have any energy." Naruto said while they were letting Sasuke go Kakashi appeared again.

Team 7 were about to defend each other but "You passed" Kakashi said with an eye smile confusing Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto looked passive under his helmet.

The bells weren't really your goal, your goal was to see if you can work together."

He said before he continued " My original Sensei once told me, Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than trash." He finished " As of next week we'll be starting our Missions". He said while Naruto powered down back to his suit smiling as well as Sakura while Sasuke had a smirk on his face thinking 'I'm one step closer to kill that man'.

Chapter end

That's it for the chapter please review and suggestions and give me suggestions on who'll be the lightspeed rescue rangers and time force rangers for the konoha 12 and of course Naruto will be the leader of the entire group.

Harem:Hinata, Ino, Kin, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Mei, Yugito, Hana, Koyuki, Tayuya, Samui, and fem. Haku

Until Next time on chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4 Wave arc part I

Naruto Quantum Ninja

Chapter 4

"Kit" people talking.

'Kit' people thinking

"**Kit" Kuruma/Inner Sakura talking**

'**Kit' Kurama thinking**

AN: I don't own Naruto or power rangers.

Chapter 4: Wave Arc part I

Currently, Naruto and Team 7 had finished their D-Rank mission of catching Tora the cat.

"Ohh Tora!" Said the Daimyo's wife in excitement, grabbing and putting him a strong hug.

"Uh Miss. Daimyo can I teach you to hold a cat properly?" Asked Naruto which she wasn't hesitant about until she agreed, after explaining on how to hold it properly she was surprised Tora started purring.

"Thank you so much young Naruto." She said as she patted his head as she left the room while carrying Tora still purringin her arms.

"Well Naruto, you've finally taken care of the Tora problem, now let's continue with rest of the D-rank missions, there's painting the fence, walking the Inuzuka dogs-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Jiji we can't take anymore of theses chores, can we have something higher? Asked Naruto desperately.

"Naruto you just graduated from the academy" Iruka said standing next to the Hokage.

"Actually I have one C-rank mission, do you think your team is ready, Kakashi?" He asked the one eyed jonin.

"Yes I think they're ready." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"Very well, but I'll bring in team 10 to help you" the third said as he called in team 10. As team 10 we're coming in Ino leaped toward Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN" she shouted while wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"GET OFF HIM INO-PIG" Sakura yelled trying to get Ino off of him until they started arguing over Sasuke while Choji and Shikamaru were talking and catching up with Naruto.

"Troublesome, we have to go on a C-Rank mission." Shikamaru sighed.

"At least we 'munch' get to go on a 'munch' harder mission." Choji said as he's as eating his barbecue chips.

Their Jounin Sensei was having a conversation with Kakashi about the mission.

"Your client will be waiting for you at the Eastern gates meet up there in one hour, pack up to be ready for a week long mission." Hiruzen finished as everyone left to pack their stuff.

1 hour later Naruto was ready for the mission while waiting for the others son everyone was there on and surprisingly Kakashi for once.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi- Sensei, you're on time!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course, this is our first mission outside the village and we have to be ready." He said. He then motioned everyone over to their client. "Everyone this is Tazuna we'll be guarding him to the land of waves." He said

"These are the ones who will protecting me two princesses, a duck-butt style emo, a chubby who's constantly eating chips, a lazy pineapple hair, and the last ones is okay I guess." Tazuna said describing the genin while everyone besides Naruto and Shikamaru were fuming.

"Don't worry Tazuna-San, our genin is well prepared for this mission and protect you with their lives." Asuma said.

"Very well, I'm Tazuna the 'Great Bridge Builder' and I hope you're right mister." Tazuna said.

When they left the gates, they were on the road to Nami no Kuni.

Currently the genins were in their positions Kakashi and Asuma assigned to them Naruto and Sasuke up front, Choji and Shikamaru in the middle on both sides and Sakura and Ino in the back.

"Tazuna-san doesn't Nami no Kuni have their own Ninja?" Sakura asked when Kakashi spoke up.

"No Sakura some villages like Nami no Kuni doesn't have and any ninja to hire unlike bigger villages like ours have Kages or Daimyos that help establish the ninja and Nami no Kuni doesn't have one." Kakashi explained to Sakura.

As they were walking, Naruto, Kakashi, and Asuma noticed a puddle and realized it hasn't been raining so they assumed it was a genjutsu. As they walked passed it, two ninjas jumped out and used chains to wrap around Kakashi and Asuma by their arms and legs to pull them apart.

"AHHHHHHH" Sakura and Ino yelled in disbelief that their Jounins are dead.

"Two down one to go." One of them said as they were ready to kill Tazuna next while trying to kill Sakura and Inoin the process. Luckily Naruto made it on time to protect them.

They were quickly engaged in combat Naruto side stepped a punch while creating a clone to deal with other and auickly knocked both of them out by chopping them on the back of their necks and quickly tying them up. Soon Kakashi and Asuma revealed they were hiding in a bush.

"Kakashi/Asuma- Sensei." Both Ino and Sakura yelled glad that they're alive.

"Good work Naruto on knocking both Ninja out, The rest of you good work on protecting Tazuna." Kakashi said while everyone smiled except Sasuke who was gritting his teeth in anger.

'How does the dobe have so much power, it must be that device on his wrist, I'll make him give it to me later.' Sasuke thought smirking.

"Those were the Demon Brothers Tazuna and B-rank nuke-nins is there something you're not telling us?" Kakashi questioned Tazuna.

"Alright you see my countryis ruled by a tyrant named Gato" Tazuna informed the ninja.

"As in Gato shippings?" Asked Asuma.

"Yes you see my country started to become low on money ever since he can to Nami no Kuni because he kept taking out for his company." Tazuna informed. "Please you're the only hope we got." He pleaded Kakashi who turned his head to the genin.

"Alright everyone this C-rank Mission is now a B-rank to A-rank we'll vote on wether we keep going or go back" Kakashi said.

"I say we keep going" Naruto said surprising everyone on his answer. " I won't allow these people to suffer to a man that's taking money from others, So I say we keep going!" He yelled with determination making everyone more determined to keep going.

"Troublesome let's keep going it'll more troublesome if we fail." Shikamaru said in a sigh.

"Yeah I agree on this one." Choji said.

"Hn I agree on the dobe." Sasuke said.

Ino and Sakura were thinking for a moment and nodded in agreement to keep going.

"Then it's settled we keep going." Kakashi said making Tazuna happy.

"Thank you don't know how much this means to me." Tazuna thanked Kakashi

30 minutes later

The team soon approached a river with a man waiting in a boat for them, as they got on they saw a giant unfinished bridge.

"That bridge is huge." Sakura said as everyone was looking at it in awe.

"Yes, once I finish this bridge, I'll be able to make trades from the fire country." Tazuna said.

"This is far as I can take you." Said the boat driver as everyone got off the boat.

As everyone was walking to Tazuna's house, Naruto heads a russle nearby a bush and threw a Kunai close to the bush to reveal a white rabbit jumping by out.

"Naruto you could've killed that little bunny." Ino scolded Naruto.

"Wait that bunny's fur is white which it's a snow rabbit and it's not even winter." Naruto informed until a giant was swung at them.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Ino to the ground' as the cleaver nearly hit them and son embedded to a tree. When Ino opened her eyes she saw Naruto on top of her face to face a few inches away staring at each other's eyes. Both blushed at this sight as Naruto helped up Ino. "Sorry about that." Naruto apologized looking away from Ino still blushing while was looking down at her feat blushing as well.

"That's okay." She said still looking down. 'Why am I blushing I have a crush on Sasuke or do I?' she thought.

Then soon a man came out wearing a dark green sleeveless tank top dark green baggy pants wearing a light blue pair of gloves and shinobi sandals with bandages covering his mouth wearing a Kiri headband to the side of the head retrieved the sword embedded to the tree and point it to the konoha team.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan and Asuma of the twelve guardians no wonder the demon brothers lost." The man said.

"Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist an A-rank nukenin" Kakashi said with a kunai in a reverse grip with Asuma with his trench knives ready.

"Everybody protect the client Kakashi and I will take care of this." Asuma said as he and Kakashi charged forward.

Kakashi then lifted his left side of his headband and revealed a Sharingan shocking Sasuke.

"MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Zabuza created three water clones going after the genin. While that happened Kakashi and Asuma were engaging in combat, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza using his kunai to parry Zabuza's kubikiribocho and Asuma was fighting a water clone with his trench knives with wind chakra and the genins were going through combat with two water clones.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting a water clone it was able to slip pass through them and was about to cut through Ino to the side until...

SHLEEK…Naruto blocked the blow with his own hands. Ino was shocked that Naruto risked his life for her.

"Naruto but why?" Ino asked still in shock while tears were coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"Because those who break the rules are trash, b-but those who abandon their comrades are w-worse then trash." He said as he threw the sword back and quickly stroked the clone.

"Hn what an idiot risking his life for some dead weight you should've let her die dobe." Sasuke said causing everyone to look at him in shock as well as glaring at him Especially Kakashi.

Then Kakashi and Asuma were now fighting together against the real Zabuza, they didn't realize when stabbed him in the chest it became water realizing they fought a water clone.

"WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU!" The real Zabuza yelled as Kakashi and Asuma were now stuck in a dome of water.

"Everybody get out of here you're no match for a ninja like him!" Kakashi yelled but Naruto didn't listen.

"No way im not abandoning a comrade just like you said Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto Yelled while his hands are still bleeding from the previous blow.

"And how are you going to be me little genin?" Zabuza asked.

"Like this!" Naruto Yelled as he put his left wrist by his face. "Quantum Power!" He yelled as a small explosion happened when the smoke died down Naruto was now in his ranger surprising everyone but Team 7.

"Nice trick now let's see what you can do." Zabuza said as he readied his kubikiribocho.m

"Quantum defender blaster mode!" Naruto Yelled as he pressed a red button on the side while charging forward with his blaster firing at Zabuza who was blocking all the lasers with his zanbotou. Naruto soon started to evade the strikes from the giant sword.

"Computer assist strategy." Naruto said as inside of his helmet a screen of many strategies and codes with a picture of his blaster turning into its blade mode.

"Quantum ranger it's best to use blade mode against your target." The computer said through naruto's helmet on the screen in front of him.

"Alright, Quantum Defender blade mode!" Naruto Yelled as he pressed the red button again and soon his blaster opens from the top to reveal a long blade and folding up the handle to be lined up with the head as his blaster turned into a sword.

"Like that sword will handle against my kubikribocho it's one of the strongest swords." Zabuza said.

"Yeah well haven't seen a sword like mine before." Naruto said back at Zabuza readying to charge at him.

Naruto then charged forward with his sword drawn to strike with Zabuza's sword.

CLANG… their blades met with sparks flying shocking Zabuza, no one was able to deflect his sword besides the other 7 swords.

"Why work for Gato, he's a tyrant?!" Naruto Yelled at Zabuza as they were now engaged in a sword fight.

"You don't understand, I need the money for the war we have in Kirigakure, I need it to provide it for the rebels, the current Mizukage is trying to rid all the bloodline users from Kiri and I'm trying to provide money for more weapons and other supplies for the rebels. If I don't get this money, all the rebels including the bloodline users will be wiped out." Zabuza explained blocking another strike.

"But you know Gato is a tyrant, he won't pay you at all if you kill us you know he won't pay you and try to kill you." Naruto said as they both stopped for a moment until Naruto spoke up again, "How about this if you work with us to get rid of Gato we can steal all the money back from them and give you the necessary money for you and the rebels." He said as put his hand out, "What do you say?" He asked for an agreement.

Zabuza looked down to his feat to think for a moment before looking back up, "You have a deal Gaki." He said as he shook Naruto's hand surprising everyone.

'Leave it to Naruto to make friends with everyone we meet.' Kakashi thought as well as Asuma thinking the same thing.

"Haku come down here we don't serve Gato anymore." Zabuza said as a person with a mask and wearing a battle kimono come out of a tree. "We'll be working with these ninja to help Tazuna from now on."

"Hai Zabuza-sama." The now named person Haku responded taking off said persons mask revealing to be a girl.

"Power down." Naruto said as he was back into his original outfit. "Tazuna how much farther to your home?" He asked

"Not much farther just another mile." Tazuna said.

"Good now Kakashi I need you to carry me." Naruto said looking at Kakashi.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because of the blow earlier made me lose a lot of blood." Naruto said as his hands were still bleeding and soon Naruto fell down and Kakashi patched up the wound.

'Now's my chance' Sasuke thought as tried to reach for Naruto's morpher until a hand grabbed his wrist revealing to be Kakashi stopping Sasuke from grabbing Naruto's morpher.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke, it doesn't belong to you." Kakashi said as he let go of Sasuke's wrist.

"Why does the dobe have that power, I should have it not him, he's just a clanless loser, I'm an Uchiha an elite!" He yelled at Kakashi.

Kakashi started to release killer intent on Sasuke making him shake. "Listen here Sasuke, I don't care if you're an Uchiha, because you just did something unforgivable, abandoning your comrade Ino while Naruto here actually protected her congratulations Sasuke you're worse than trash." He said while picking up Naruto still glaring at Sasuke.

Everyone else followed Kakashi and Asuma. Ino and Sakura 'hmphed' at Sasuke while looking away at him in disgust, having a double take on why they fell in love with him in the first place while Choji and Shikamaru were glaring at Sasuke.

They soon arrived at a house near the docks when Tazuna knocked on the door a beautiful woman came out greeting them.

"Everybody this is my daughter Tsunami, Tsunami these are the ninja I hired to protect us and help finish." He explained to his daughter.

"Welcome everyone, oh my is he going to be alright?" She asked Kakashi while pointing at Naruto hanging on his back still unconscious from blood loss.

"He'll be fine, do you have a room so I can set him down?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, follow me." She said as she guided Kakashi to the room.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape.

"That was very wreckless" Eric said as they're talking inside of a separate room from the sewer. Naruto made this for Eric instead of sitting in the sewer. Currently they sat by a kitchen table.

"Didn't you always do reckless things when you were the Quantum Ranger?" Naruto asked while Eric gave him a deadpanned look.

"Okay you got me there also I sense the Q red Zord along with the TF-Eagle around here somewhere go look for it" He explained. "Now go you're about to wake up." Eric said as Naruto soon disappeared.

Real world

Naruto son woke up in a doom and the door soon opened up to reveal Ino.

"Hey Naruto I didn't mean to wake you or anything, I just came to see if you were alright." She said in concern.

"Hey Ino, I'm fine just tired." Naruto said as he stood up from the bed.

"Listen I came to thank you for saving me and I want to apologize for being so mean around during the academy I just didn't realize how selfish Sasuke can be." She said looking down at her feat tears coming out of her eyes.

Naruto then walked over and stood in front of her cupping both sides of her face and wiping the tears away surprising her.

"It's okay, I know you were just blinded by a childhood crush." He comforted.

"No it's not, it would have been better if I had focused on the academy and become a ninja then focus on some stupid idiot." She said.

"Hey it doesn't matter if you'd focus or not, you become a ninja your own way and besides I'm sure there's a right guy for you out there some where." He said making a foxy like grin causing her to blush.

"Hey Naruto." She called his name.

"Yes?" He called back.

"I think…I just found the right guy for me." She said.

"Really who?" He asked.

"You" She said as she grabbed the collar of his trench coat and pulled it forward to her face. She then surprised him by kissing him on the lips. Naruto was too surprised but then started kissing back.

Naruto soon started to open his mouth asking for entrance, when they did they started in a heated tongue war battling for dominance.

They then parted for air and there was a stream of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Ino-Chan I don't know what to say." He said in a daze while Ino was blushing at the honorifics.

"Then don't say anything." She says as they went into another deep heated kiss.

"Wait Ino-Chan I'm under the CRA meaning I'll have to have to date more than one girl." He said looking depressed.

"I don't care, I just want to be with you, besides I don't mind sharing you have a big heart." Ino said while Naruto smiled knowing it will be fine as they went back to kissing.

They were soon interrupted by Kakashi. "I hate to interrupt but it's time for lunch." He said standing by the doorway. Both naruto and ino son broke apart with their faces still red.

As they got down stairs they saw everybody gathered around a table with Tsunami and Haku in the kitchen preparing the food. As they sat down both Naruto and Ino sat together holding hands surprising everyone except for Kakashi.

"Alright after dinner we're going to train with everyone and have a spar later." He informed.

As they finished up lunch and now outside Sasuke walked in front of Naruto.

"Give me that device." He demanded.

"Excuse me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at him while everyone was watching while glaring at Sasuke.

"I said give me that device, a dobe like you shouldn't have it it should belong to an Uchiha elite like me." He said arrogantly.

"No way Sasuke, I earned this morpher you didn't do anything to deserve this, plus it's bonded to my DNA so it's worthless to take it from me." Naruto informed smirking on the inside.

"Fine" he finished as walked away 'I'll just have the council make you give it to me' he thought in his head.

"Okay today you'll be climbing trees." Kakashi said confusing the two teams.

"But sensei we already know how to climb trees." Sakura said.

"He means to climb without using our hands and instead using our chakra to climb trees, I'll show you." Naruto said as he walked forward in front of a tree and started closing his eyes while channeling chakra into his feat. He then proceeded to climb up the tree surprising everyone while Sasuke was gritting his teeth because naruto something that he didn't.

"Very good Naruto and since you already mastered the exercise you'll be practicing with Zabuza's and his partner Haku." Kakashi said making Sasuke grit his teeth more.

"How come he gets to spar while I get stuck with a bunch of weak idiots?!" Sasuke asked angrily making everyone glare at him especially Kakashi, Asuma, Zabuza's, and Haku.

"Because Sasuke, Naruto already learned it while you and the rest of the group haven't." Kakashi said while glaring at Sasuke.

Soon Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku were now in a clearing ready for their spar while Haku was sitting on the sidelines watching.

"Alright gaki, come at with all you got." Zabuza said as he drawled his giant sword.

"Whatever you say no brows, Quantum Power! He yelled as he now transformed into his suit with his blaster out.

"Quantum Defender Blade mode!" He yelled as they now were clashing blades with sparks flying from blow after blow.

After half an hour of sparring, they were exhausted and heavily panting.

"Alright that's enough you weren't half bad gaki." Zabuza said as he put away his sword.

"I appreciate the compliment." Naruto said.

"Well I'm going back to the house you coming?" Zabuza asked Naruto as was putting away his sword.

"Nah I gotta go find something I'll come back to the house later." He said as he walked deeper into the forest.

"I'll go keep an I on him." Haku said as she followed Naruto.

5 minutes later.

"Tell me Naruto, do you have someone precious to you?" Haku asked as they walked around the forest while Naruto was scanning the area with his morpher.

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking up again. "Yeah I have people precious to me although it's not much but I can't ask for better people in my village." He said as he continued on. "Back in my village a lot of people hate me for me having something I don't have control over, but my precious people saved me from being alone for so long."

This surprised Haku as she thought for a moment, before she spoke "You we're just like me." Making him turn his head to her. "When I was younger my father killed my mother for having the Hyoton release and tried to kill me next but I killed him before I could. I then met Zabuza and he was the only precious person I have." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek until naruto wiped it away.

"You have me as a precious person." Naruto said smiling while surprising Haku making her blush.

'I'm a precious person to him.' She thought while she was still blushing until rapid beeping on Naruto's morpher was indicating they were close.

"We're getting close." He said as they continued on until they reach a massive hill.

'Naruto to activate the TF-eagle and Q-rex just shout their names into the morpher.' Eric said inside of Naruto's head.

"Alright, TF-Eagle!" Naruto shouted as the ground started to form up and out the earth came a small jet like vehicle all white a long nose in the front, a large jet turbine on the back, two dome pointed wings on the side with blue painted on.

"Amazing." Haku said while looking at the vehicle until shouted another word into his morpher.

"Q-rex, arise!" Naruto shouted as an entire earthquake happened.

Soon the hill started to rise as the dirt started to fall and emerged a giant robotic dinosaur. It had big silver feat, its torso was also silver with the tail long with ridged edges, there were two laser cannons on the back of its shoulder, its arms were clawed and short, its head head had a large red and black crest and it had the arrow symbol on its forehead related to Naruto's helmet, its upper jaw was silver while the lower jaw was red. (A/N: search up the Q-Rex zord from power rangers time force.)

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR." The Q-red led out a mighty roar making Haku and Naruto to cover their ears.

"I think I just found the jackpot." Naruto said while smiling at the giant metal dinosaur while it led out another roar.

Chapter end

A/N:I hope you enjoyed this chapter have a good Spring Break and until next time on Chapter 5

Harem:

Ino

Hinata

Tenten

Temari

Kin

Anko

Hana

Yugito

Samui

Koyuki

Tayuya

Fem Haku

Mei

And for a bonus I'm adding Isaribi.


	5. Chapter 5 Wave Arc part II and Suna team

Naruto Quantum Ninja

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers.

"Kit" people talking.

'Kit' people thinking.

"**Kit" Kurama/Inner Sakura talking.**

'**Kit' Kurama thinking.**

A/N: Thank you for the suggestions on the power rangers and who'll be the rangers will be said at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 5 Wave arc part II and Suna team.

As Naruto and Haku were on there way home to Tazuna's house, Team 7 and 10 were still training and soon Sasuke stopped for a moment and walked over to Naruto and Haku while staring at Haku specifically.

"Haku was it?" Sasuke ask smirking. ' she'll be perfect for restoring the Uchiha Clan with Hyoton release.' He thought arrogantly.

"Yes." Haku said while narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you and I can know one another." He said grinning.

"No thanks, I don't like those who think their comrades are just dead weight." Haku said as she looked away from him. "I like people who helps their comrades and don't abandon them." She says while smiling at Naruto as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's who was now blushing while scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke's grin fell and started gritting his teeth in anger. "Why hang around the dobe when you can hang around an elite like me." He said as he smirked arrogantly.

"Because I don't like to think my comrades are lower than myself unlike you." She says as she pulled Naruto away into the house while everyone else followed suit finishing their training while Sasuke walked in last now glaring at Naruto.

As everyone was now inside, they were now having dinner and discussing on how to deal with Gato until a new voice came claiming to be Inari's voice.

"Why do you keep trying Gato's too strong will just kill you!" He yelled at the two teams.

"Well unlike you, we are trained to deal with people like Gato." Kakashi said while reading his book.

"It doesn't matter if you're a ninja or not you don't know what it's like to suffer!" Inari yelled as the room started to go quiet until Naruto started to walk over while his bangs were shadowing his eyes.

Naruto was now standing in front of Inari, what happened next surprised everyone.

Naruto embraced Inari in a hug to comfort him giving Inari a wide eyed expression on his face.

"I know what it's like to suffer, I lost my parents just when I was born, I was alone, people beated me, kick me out of stores or overcharged my food, always glared at me or whispering about me calling me a demon, when I was in the academy teachers always tried to sabotage my grades and the other kids just ignored me or picked on me." He said while everyone was looking at Naruto with a sad expression while Sasuke just thought he was just lying. Tsunami was covering her mouth with tears rolling down her cheeks while Tazuna was gritting his teeth for his village being idiots.

"But one thing I learned is to get stronger to protect those you care about and those who care about you." He said while letting go as he patted Inari's head smiling at him. "Besides you still have your mother and grandfather so my advice is to protect them with all your life from people like Gato." He said as Inari started to hug Naruto again while crying.

A few seconds later Naruto told everyone he was going to rest for tomorrow as he did, Inari apologized to everyone as he went to his room while everyone else was still eating.

"Was all the things true?" Tsunami asked Kakashi still crying.

"No," Everyone sighed in relief "that was the sugarcoated version, I was an ANBU to guard Naruto and saw many things people tried to do things to him." He said making everyone more shocked while Sasuke just looked away.

Time skip next week

Thanks to Naruto's amount of Shadow Clones he can create, he was able to help Tazuna finish the bridge quickly before Gato and his thugs can appear while the rest of his team finished their tree climbing training.

Currently Naruto was still asleep upstairs in one of the rooms in Tazuna's house until he was startled from a loud scream from down stairs. "Let go of my Kaa-San!" He heard Inari yelled as he quickly changed and dashed into the living room.

Tsunami was currently being held captive by two bandits while Inari tried to save his mother but they pushed him away and tried to kill him. "You leave him alone if you don't I'll bite my tongue!" Tsunami yelled.

"Fine, Gato said to kidnap the bridge builder's daughter but he didn't say we can't have fun with her." One of them said with both of them having a dark sickly smile while Tsunami shaking in fear until someone kicked both men to the side revealing to be Naruto.

"You stay away from her!" He yelled as he got a kunai out ready to attack.

As they engaged into a fight, Naruto was dodging every strike they made while he was partying the strikes with his kunai and soon he knocked out both bandits by quickly going behind their backs and chopping the back of their necks and tied both of them up. " Are you ok?" He asked Tsunami as she she nodded. He then walked over to Inari's patting on the head telling he was a hero for trying to save his mom while telling him to gather the villagers to the bridge. Naruto was now running while putting his wrist to his mouth "Quantum Power!" He yelled as he was now in ranger suit. "TF-Eagle!" There was now his jet like vehicle hovering beside him as he jumped into the cockpit heading for the bridge.

As everyone else was on their way to the bridge, they were shocked to see a few of Tazuna's builders dead in their own pools of blood.

"What happened here?!" Tazuna yelled at one of the survivors.

"G-Gato is here" he breathed out.

"What is this Zabuza, you betrayed me and join the enemy? So much for the demon of the mist." A voice said making the team look to the other side of the bridge. They were greeted with many bandits with weapons and swords. Gato was a short stubby old man with gray hair wearing a business suit and sunglasses. "Kill them all but leave the women we'll save them for later." Gato said while the thugs were having sickening grins making Haku, Ino, and Sakura shiver in fear of how they meant fun.

The men were about to charge until they were hit by multiple red laser beams from the sky. What surprised them most was a person in a red suit standing on top of a jet like vehicle the said person soon jumped off and stood next to the konoha ninja.

"You're just in time gaki." Zabuza said while taking his Kubikiribōchō while Kakashi had a kunai ready and Asuma had his trench knives out covered with his wind chakra.

"So you must be Gato." Naruto said under his helmet.

"Like a brat like you can take out all of us." Gato said while the rest of his bandits were waiting to charge.

"Let's just hurry up so we can go home." Naruto said while he was about to charge until something popped in his visor inside inside of his helmet. "What's this, some kind of transmission… Mega Battle?" He questioned. "Alright...Mega Battle online!"He yelled while pressing a button on his morpher as a large explosion surrounded Naruto.

When the fire died down, Naruto was not just in his ranger suit, he was now wearing a golden chest plate with his rigged arrow crest on the front, he wore gold knee guards on his legs, a pair of large rocket like shoes on his feat, a clear visor over his helmet and a black jet pack on his back with purple wings. Everyone was staring in awe while Sasuke gritted his teeth while the 'dobe' having more power than him.

"Battle Ready!" Naruto shouted through his morpher as his visor folded back, his jet pack became purple hand blades with a trigger to shoot the lasers as it moved to his hands, and his rocket thrusters on his feat became roller skates.

"Attack!" Gato yelled as all his bandits charged forward to Naruto.

Naruto spun his blades around and skated forward slashing thugs while trying to get to Gato as Kakashi, Asuma, and Zabuza were taking out the other bandits. Naruto was then surrounded by thugs but quickly jumped horizontally and slashed while spinning in the air and landing back onto his feat. He then skated back and faced the rest while using his blades to become blasters and shot a group charging in. After all the bandits were down there was only Gato left standing as Naruto then skated toward him making Gato fall back onto his rear. "Mega Battle, Power Down." Naruto was then back to his original ranger suit.

"Please spare me I'll give you anything money, women, land, anything!" Gato pleaded while on his knees.

"Hmm…how about all your bank account numbers and the keys to your cells from all the women you kidnapped." Naruto said as he pointed one of his blasters at Gato. Gato then quickly scribbled down all his bank numbers and keys to his mansion while handing it to Naruto. "Alright you're spared but that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet." Naruto says as he quickly tied up Gato.

A few seconds later, when they walked back to end of the bridge, they were greeted by the entire civilians with all sorts of weapons in their hands, they were then shocked to see Gato tied and being dragged by Naruto until he threw him to the crowd.

"He's all yours." Naruto said as he walked back to the group while hearing screams of Gato being attacked by the angry villagers. "Let's get to Gato's mansion and get the money and hostages." He said to Kakashi who nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later

The Genins were now standing in front of a large mansion. As they entered, Naruto asked everybody else to search for Gato's vault while he searched for the prison cells as they nodded.

As naruto made his way to find the cells, he found a secret door behind Gato's desk and carried on inside revealing a spiral staircase leading down. As he walked down the staircase, he then reached the end to reveal a large metal cell with many women inside terrified from seeing Naruto in his Ranger suit thinking he's going to assault them.

"It's okay you don't have to worry about Gato he's dead." Naruto informed them making all the women surprised. "I'm here to get you all out so stand back." They did as they were told as he brought out Gato's keys unlocking the cell door. "Go, my team is upstairs waiting." He informed as everyone was thanking him while some were also kissing his cheeks causing him to blush under his helmet.

As every women were out, he soon noticed one more girl sitting at the back corner of the cell still scared. "Hey c'mon we gotta get out of here." Naruto said as kneeled down to her.

The girl had purple hair going down to her shoulders tied. bandages wrapped around her forehead as it crossed down to the left while more were wrapped around her left arm and some were on her right lower arm while more was wrapped around her left leg. "She wore Oran shorts, a pink under shirt, a green belt tied around her hips, and a blue apron.

"Hey you okay everyone is waiting back at the village?" Naruto asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I just feel like it's better for me to stay here." She said looking up to his helmet.

"Why your family is probably waiting for you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have a family I'm all alone and the village hates me because of who I am, or what I am." She looks down her feat while a few tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Why would a village hate you." He asked

"Because of this." Her skin started to grow green fish scales as her arms became bigger growing into flippers as a fin grower on top of her head. She started to cry more thinking Naruto night leave, but what happened nest surprised her,he started to wipe away her tears.

"All I see is a girl with extraordinary powers." He said while smiling under his mask making the girl blush under her scales. "C'mon I'll help you get out."

She then grew back to normal as Naruto helped carry her upstairs while everybody else was waiting outside guiding all the women back to the village while Naruto carried the girl making Ino and Haku glare at her.

"By the way, I never got your name." Naruto said.

"Isaribi."

One day later

"Do you really have to leave nii-san?" Inari asked Naruto as he was back in his regular clothes while Team 7 and 10 as well as Haku and Isaribi were on the bridge while Zabuza stayed behind.

"Don't worry I'll visit sometime." Naruto said as he patted Inari's head.

Everyone was cheering for the ninja mostly for Naruto while most of the women were cheering for him making him blush a little.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Zabuza-Sama." Haku asked.

"Actually I have to get back to the rebels, and stop calling me -Sama you're my daughter." Zabuza said.

"Yes father." Haku said as she engulfed him into a hug.

"Keep her safe." Zabuza said to Naruto.

"You have my word." Naruto said as he shook hands with the giant sword wielder.

"C'mon, let's hurry back to Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry I have a faster way to get back. Quantum Power!" Naruto was now in his ranger suit confusing his team until he shouted again. "TF-Eagle" the jet like vehicle is back as he jumped into the cockpit. "I'll give you guys a lift." He pressed a button on the panel as a hatch door opened from the bottom of the cockpit.

As everyone entered, the hatch door soon closed as the vehicle turned towards the other way while the villagers were waving goodbye as Naruto waved back. The vehicle soon hovered into the air, it quickly started to hover away leaving Nami no Kuni.

"What are gonna name the bridge grandpa?" Inari asked while looking at the leaving figure in the sky.

"I say we name it, 'The Great Naruto Bridge' named after the hero who freed our land!" Tazuna shouted as the crowd cheered at the name.

A few hours later

Back at the gates of Konoha, two chunin guards, Kotetsu and Izumo were playing a game of cards until the wind started to pick up quickly seeing what was causing. When they looked up, they saw a strange vehicle approaching and landing in front of them as they were readying themselves if the person was an enemy. When the hatch from the bottom, they were surprised to see Team 7 and 10 and two girls they didn't recognize walking out while a man in a red suit from the top jumped off the cockpit while the vehicle disappeared in a red light.

"Team 7 and 10 reporting back from a C-dank mission." Kakashi greeted while reading his book the whole time.

"Alright but who are the girls and the guy in the helmet?" Iruka asked.

"Power down, just me guys." Naruto as his suit disappeared changing back into his uniform while the chunins were surprised how Naruto changed.

A few minutes later at the Hokage tower.

Kakashi was briefing the mission from turning a C-rank to an A-rank mission also telling Naruto made the enemies into allies at the end. Currently Kakashi, Asuma, Naruto, Haku, and Isaribi were talking to the Hokage while the rest of the team were waiting outside.

"Sigh, leave it to Naruto-kun to make friends with everyone." Hiruzen said while smiling at the report while three kage bunshins were filling out paperwork. "Now that's out of the way, I need to discuss instating Isaribi-Chan and Haku-Chan as konoha shinobis." He said. Until an ANBU with a dragon mask appeared.

"Hokage-sama, the council would like a word with you and Naruto-san." He said as the Hokage sighed in frustration.

"Very well, dismissed." He said as the ANBU disappeared.

A few minutes later

As Naruto entered into the room behind the Hokage, the civilian side minus Mebuki, were giving sneers or glares while the clan heads were giving him smiles or nodding their heads while Sasuke was standing besides the civilians.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen asked while glaring at the civilian side minus Mebuki.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha-sama explained to us that the _boy_ carries a strange device on his wrist is that correct?" one of them asked sneering when he said boy being Naruto.

"Yes that is true." Hiruzen said.

"May we see it?" The civilian asked.

As Naruto showed the device they were interested on what it was and thinking how to take it from him.

"Hokage-sama clearly that device belongs to the Uchiha clan and the _boy_ clearly stole it from him." One of the councils said while Hiruzen started to leak out killer intent causing him to shut up.

"Actually this device does not belong to the Uchiha clan, nowhere in the Uchiha archive says they own a device like this." The sandaime said and soon Sasuke walked over in front of Naruto.

"Give me that device." Sasuke demanded again while the clan heads are glaring at Sasuke.

"No I already told you, it's bonded to my DNA so it's useless for you to use it." Naruto said making Sasuke more angry.

"Than I'll just have to take it!" When Sasuke tried to grab Naruto's wrist the morpher soon started to respond.

"DNA not recognized,initiate security protocal." it then started shocking Sasuke causing him to let go of Naruto's wrist while stumbling back from the morpher as his body was twitching the electricity from touching it while Naruto was fine.

"The demon hurt Uchiha-sama we must-ACK!" He was cut off from an ANBU with a Neko mask stabbing him through the heart as other ANBU carried away its body while the civilians were scared and shocked from a civilian being killed.

"Of the sandaime law being broken he is executed." Hiruzen said while taking his attention to Sasuke. "As for the Uchiha, from the reports of your mission, your Sensei explained, you abandoned your team mate Ino while also calling her dead weight and saying you should just let her die." He said shocking the clan heads while Ino's father Inoichi was starting to release his killing intent directing at Sasuke, making him shiver.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Inoichi yelled, while Shikaku and Choza hold him back from trying strangle the so called Uchiha elite.

"Calm down Inoichi I'll take care of him." Hiruzen said making Inoichi calm down a bit while still glaring at Sasuke. "As for this Sasuke you're under probation and cutting off your chakra network to your sharingan for one week." He said while the civilian side and Sasuke minus Mebuki, were rambling saying like he was crazy or saying he couldn't do that, until he snapped at them. "ENOUGH!" He yelled while releasing killer intent causing everyone to be quiet. "I am the Hokage, I wear the hat, you have authority over me, in fact I think it's time for the Kami of Shinobi to return." He said making the civilian were shaking in fear because of Sarutobi being himself again while the clan heads and Mebuki were smiling or smirking thanking kami he's now starting to grow a backbone. "As of now the civilian side are not allowed in any Shinobi or clan matters ever!" He yelled causing the civilians minus Mebuki to be shocked while Sasuke is gritting his teeth.

"You can't do that!" One of them shouted until he froze in fear of the killer intent Hiruzen directed at him making quiet.

"I can and I will!" Hiruzen yelled, but what happened next shocked everyone. Sasuke blew fire balls at Hiruzen but evaded then at ease while he quickly dashed forward to Sasuke and slapped a chakra suppression seal on him causing him to collapse. "You think you can take me on, ANBU take him away!" He yelled as the ANBU appeared and took him home while putting a suppression seal to not allow him to activate his sharingan as well as cutting off his chakra coils.

Everybody were shocked that Sasuke tried to attack the Hokage and was having doubts about him.

A few hours later

Naruto, Haku, Ino, Sakura, and Isaribi are at Ichiraku having some ramen talking to each other and Naruto explained what happened in the council room shocking Teuchi and Ayame as well hearing that Sasuke tried to attack the Hokage.

"I can't believe I was in love with him." Ino said looking down at her bowl until a hand landed on her shoulder, she turned to see it was Naruto's.

"Hey don't worry about it, it was just a childhood crush." He said giving his fox like grin while smiling back while blushing while Haku and Isaribi looked jealous of Ino.

They were soon cut off by someone screaming. They quickly ran to see who was.

"Kankuro we don't have time for this." Said a girl with blonde hair tied with four pigtails on the back, she wore a long sleeve light purple shirt from up to her shoulders down to her waist with a fishnet shirt under, a short black skirt a red sash tied around her she had a Suna headband tied around her neck and wore black ninja sandals.

"Don't worry Temari this pipsqueak will learn to watch where he was going." The now named Kankuro said. He wore a full black long shirt and pant and wears a black hood with two tips resembling to look like a cat and has purple make up on his face.

Currently he was holding up Konohamaru by his scarf trying to break free while his two friends Udon and Moegi were standing at the side watching and trying to tell Kankuro to let him go.

"What's going on here?!" Someone shouted everybody turned their heads to see who shouted revealing to be Naruto standing by the road as well as Ino, Isaribi, Sakura, and Haku. "Put the kid down." He growled at Kankuro while he had a smug smile.

When Temari saw Naruto, she thought in her head, "_He's cute, I wonder if he's single._" She thought while blushing and looking at Naruto.

"And what are you gonna do?" Kankuro taunted while laughing. He was then caught off by a blast noise as well as his hands are burning causing him to let go of Konohamaru making him land on his butt.

As Kankuro let go he screamed from the burn on his hand. When he blew on the smoking hands to heal himself, he and Temari directed their heads to Naruto they see him with his Quantum Defender while the barrel was smoking indicating that he shot Kankuro's hand. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled at Naruto.

"That's what happens if you don't leave a kid alone." Naruto said as he still held the blaster in front of Kankuro "And tell your red headed friend to come down from the tree." Soon a sand started to move from the tree to the ground as it dissipated a kid had appeared.

He had red hair with a kanji for love on his forehead, wearing black Shinobi pants and sandals, a short sleeve black shirt with a fishnet under revealing the sleeves, a white cloth going round his right shoulder and a large gourd strapped to his back.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village." He said while crossing his arms glaring at Kanakuro.

"B-But Gaara, these guys-" Kankuro was cut off by Gaara.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." He threatened making Kakuro scared while Temari was looking in concern of his brother.

"I'm sorry for my brothers idiocy." Gaara apologized to Naruto as his blaster disappeared in a red light.

"That's quite alright, so I noticed your headbands are Suna, meaning you're here for the upcoming chunin exams." He said as they nodded.

"That's correct we'll be seeing you." Gaara said as he and his teammates was about to leave until Naruto spoke up again.

"Wait, I like to get to know your name." He said to the Suna team.

"You mean me?" Temari asked while blushing as she pointed to herself.

"Sure, but I would like to know your other teammates as well." He said while giving a fox like grin.

"I'm subaku no Temari, it's nice to meet you." Temari said while blushing at Naruto's grin.

"I'm Subaku no Gaara, and these are my siblings Kankuro and Temari, we will see you soon, mother want your blood." He said while walking away with Kankuro behind as well as Temari but not before she winked at Naruto causing him to blush at the wink.

A few minutes later, Naruto was on his way home while Ino took Haku and Isaribi to go shopping while Sakura has gone straight home.

Currently with Ino, Haku, and Isaribi were on the road while talking to each other until Ino started a new conversation.

"So you girls like Naruto huh?" She said giving a sly grin while the two girls were blushing.

"Yes but we know about your relationship with him." Haku said while looking down as Isaribi nodded.

"Well what if I told you I wouldn't mind sharing." She said surprising both of them. "Because since he's the last of his clan he now under the CRA meaning he has to have multiple girlfriends." She said surprising them more.

"You really let us do that?" Isaribi asked in surprise.

"Sure I don't mind sharing." She said as they blushed deeply as they scrolled through the shops.

Chapter end

Thank you if you enjoyed this chapter and leave reviews of the story.

Harem:

Ino

Hinata

Isaribi

Tenten

Temari

Anko

Hana

Kin

Tayuya

Mei

Koyuki

Yugito

Samui

I might add Shizuka and Konan you guys help me decide.

Now I will announce the Rangers.

Time Force Ranger

Red:Temari

Pink: Ino

Yellow: Sakura

Green: Rock lee

Blue: Kiba

Quantum red: Naruto (duh)

Lightspeed Rescue Rangers

Red: Shikamaru

Pink: Hinata

Yellow: Tenten

Green: Shino

Blue: Chouji.

Titanium: Neji

I hope you enojoyed this chapter. Until next time on chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6 Chunin Exams part I

Naruto Quantum Ninja

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. And thank you for the suggestions.

"Kit" people talking.

"**Kit" Kurama/Inner Sakura/Demons Mutants talking.**

'**Kit' Kurama/Demons/Mutants.**

It has been a week and a half since the Wave mission as Haku and Isaribi were instated as a chunin. Right now Naruto was in his ranger suit having a spar with Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at the sides watching the two train in taijutsu until they stopped.

"Alright Naruto, that's enough for today." Kakashi said as Naruto powered down as everyone else walked over to Kakashi as he pulledout three slips. "These are forms for the upcoming chunin exams." He said as he gave them the slips. "The first part of the exams are at the academy tomorrow at nine don't be late." He said as he left in a shunshin while the three Genins were excited for tomorrow.

"I'll be leaving now, see ya tomorrow!" Naruto shouted as he left the training grounds.

Timeskip.

Naruto and team 7 were in front of the academy to start the first part of the exams at room 301. As they entered into the building, they saw two chunins guarding room '301' while they wouldn't let anyone else enter. Sasuke was about to shout out it wasn't room 301 because it was a genjutsu and they didn't go upstairs but Naruto quickly covered from saying anything.

"Keep your mouth shut, the reason because of the Genjutsu is to eliminate half of the other teams, got it?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he nodded while Naruto let go of his mouth. Another team saw them leaving the hall until they realized they weren't upstairs yet so they followed suit.

As they walked upstairs the other team that followed caught up to them and tried to talk to them. One being a Hyuga with long brown hair, a kid with a bowl with thick eyebrows cut and wearing a green jumpsuit along with orange leg warmers and a konoha metal plate for a belt. The final one was a girl with twin bun hairs that Naruto immediately recognized so he walked up to her and greeted her.

"Hey Tenten-Chan." Naruto greeted Tenten as she smiled back while blushing from looking at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, this must be your teammates, I'm Ten-Ten and these are my teammates Rock lee and Neji Hyuuga." She gestured to the two boys behind her.

"Hmm, you the Uchiha, What is your name?" Neji remanded while looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you?"

"Neji Hyuga." He glared at Sasuke while Sasuke glared back.

"Are you, Sakura?" Rock lee walked in front of Sakura.

"Yes?" She said while a little weirded out of seeing how thick Lee's eyebrows were.

"YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? I WILL PROTECT WITH ALL MY LIFE!" He yelled while offering his hand to her.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before she spoke up again. "I'm flattered but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." She said.

"I understand until then I'll keep training hard and earn your heart!" He yelled out.

As both teams went upstairs together they were greeted by Kakashi talking to another jounin who's wearing a flak jacket, a green jumpsuit having thick eyebrows and a bowl cut in which got the idea of Tenten's Sensei and how Lee looked similar to him. The older man son walked up and shouted at Lee and his teammates.

"LEE MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT, YOU WILL COMPETE IN THIS EXAMS AND SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!" He shouted as he and Lee Hugged.

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

They kept going while shocking team 7 as they saw a Genjutsu of an ocean with a sunset as waves splashed the edge.

"Sorry you had to see that." Kakashi spoke up making team 7 turn their heads toward him. "I'm very proud that three of you are here, this exam will test you and you must work together if you want to be become chunins, good luck." He finished as he walked away while Naruto and his team entered the room.

As they entered the room, they were met by many ninjas from other villages. One team with four people from Kumo. A girl with dark skin with long red hair and wearing a Kumo headband and uniform. A boy with dark skin having a lollipop in his mouth and having pale spike hair wearing the same thing as the girl. Another girl with long blond hair braided wearing a blue shirt with black Anbu pants and a red sash around her waist. The last one was another girl with short blond hair down to her shoulders wearing a white Kumo outfit.

Another was sound, there were a team of three wearing the same outfit of camo pants and a grey shirts. One was a boy with black spiky hair, another was a kid wrapped with bandages around his head, and the final one was a girl with long black hair and her shirt was sleeveless.

Then there was a team from Suna, Naruto recognized from last week. The same kid with the gourd, Gaara, his sister Temari and his brother Kankuro.

As team 7 kept looking around, Naruto was then glomped by someone behind him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Ino shouted as she jumped on Naruto while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't know you're in the exams." She said while kissing his cheek causing him to blush a little.

"Sigh, troublesome you guys are here as well." Shikamaru walked along with Choji who was eating a bag of chips, entered the room.

Soon Team 8 had entered the room with Kiba running shouting they made it.

"Alright we made it, looks like the rookie 9 are all here." Kiba said while Akamaru barked in agreement as Shino and Hinata entered with Hinata was blushing at Naruto while poking her fingers together.

"You guys should keep it down." A voice said directing their heads to the person. It was a kid with round glasses with silver hair and wearing black pants and a dark blue turtle neck shirt with long white sleeves. "The people here can be a little aggressive with newcomers."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Sorry, my name is Kabuto and this isn't really my first time in the chunin exams."

"So this is your second time?" Sakura asked.

"Actually this is my seventh time." He said while shocking the rookies while Naruto was narrowing his eyes at Kabuto thinking how can someone be still a genin a seventh time.

"Hah than you must stink." Kiba laughed at Kabuto while he sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

'Kurama you smelling this guy's scent?" Naruto thought while talking to Kurama in his head.

"**Yeah smells a lot like snakes and **_**him**_**." Kurama said while growling at Kabuto.**

"How about this I'll provide some information from any people." Kabuto said as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"What are those cards for?" Sakura asked.

"These are my ninja info cards, when I channel chakra to them I'll be able to pick up the data of any shinobi."

"Do you have any information Sabaku no Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto pulled out a random card while channeling chakra as he read the data on it. " Sabaku no Gaara, 1 A-rank mission, and 9 B-tank missions. It also says he's never been touched during a mission, not even once." He said while shocking the genin thinking how can someone not get touched. "Anyone else?"

"Give me information on Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke demanded while team 7 and 10 were glaring at him thinking Sasuke was trying to find a way to beat Naruto.

"Neji Hyuga, 11 C-ranks and 25- D-ranks says here his specialty is using the Hyuga taijutsu style and able to use the Byakugan." He said while Hinata was nervous about Neji. "And finally Naruto Uzumaki-"

He was about to read the card until a red laser was shot at the card as Kabuto dropped the card while it went up in flames, burning away the card. They turn their heads to see Naruto with his Quantum Defender out while the end was smoking shocking everybody including the others who were watching.

"I like to keep my things private, so don't blabber anything about me, got it?" Naruto threatened as he pointed his blaster at Kabuto who was nervously nodding his head while Naruto put his Quantum Defender away. Unnoticed there were a few girls were looking at Naruto.

'Hmm that kid's actually cool, I wonder if I can talk to him later.' The girl with short blond hair from Kumo thought while her partner with the braided hair was thinking about the same thing.

'He looks kind of powerful.' She thought until another voice in her head talked to her.

"**Maybe after this you could do a thing or two with that handsome Tomcat, Yugito." It said as the girl was now blushing.**

'Shut up Matatabi!" She yelled in her head.

'Hmm, I wonder who that guy is.' The girl from Sound thought.

Back with the rookies, Sasuke was seething in anger having the chance blown to know more about Naruto to beat him.

"Alright how about instead I'll do some information about other villages here, In Konoha is one of the biggest villages in the elemental nation, including Kumo, Suna, and Kiri while since sound was new they are technically the weakest right now." As he said that, the team from Sound tried to attack him but Naruto luckily blocked the incoming attack of a punch as he grabbed the fist that was about to his Kabuto, but Kabuto accidentally lost his lunch.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kabuto said while cleaning his mouth.

Soon smoke appeared in front of the room as it died down standing there was a group of Jounins wearing grey uniforms while a bear sized man walked forward. His face had scars going down diagonally to the right. He wore a black bandana with the Konoha symbol on it, he wore long grey pants going down to his ankles as he wore a grey bottom up shirt with a belt with a buckle was wrapped around his waist finally were the gloves he wore that had metal playing on them.

"Everyone! It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor, and from this moment, your worst nightmare." He said while everyone in the room was getting nervous and soon he pointed to the Sound team. "First you candidates from the village hidden in the Sound, knock it off, who told you you could fight! You want to fail before we even begun?!"

"Sorry it's our first, guest we're a little jumpy, sir." The kid with bandages wrapped around him said.

Soon Ibiki smirked as he spoke up again. "I'll say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking without the permission of your proctor, and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be immediately disqualified, got it?" He said as everyone was silent

"No fatal force? That's no fun." The kid with spiky hair from Sound said as some of the proctors were chuckling

"Now if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam, hand over your paperwork in return you'll each be given a number, this number will determine where you'll sit, we'll start the written test once you're all seated." He finished

Naruto was nervous because over the time he was terrible in written tests. As he sat down he was sitting next to Hinata who was blushing as she was sitting next to her long time crush.

As the proctor was done handing out papers he spoke up. "There will be nine questions written on the test, when your done we'll be asking all of you a tenth question, and your team will be disqualified if you're caught cheating three times from any team. The test can now…begin!"

As everyone started, Naruto was reading through the questions until Kurama spoke up.

"**Naruto this test doesn't matter I know because Kushina did the same thing." He spoke in Naruto's head.**

'That means I can just sit back and relax.' Naruto thought until someone beside him poked his arm.

"H-here y-you c-could Copy off o-of m-mine." Hinata whispered to. Naruto while stuttering a little.

"Thanks Hinata, but I can't risk getting one of my precious people, ya know." He said while smiling at Hinata causing her to blush.

As Naruto looked around, he saw Ino use her mind transfer jutsu on Sakura to copy down the answers while Sasuke used his sharingan to copy the answers in front of him, Neji used his Byakugan and Tenten used ninja wire to control some mirrors althat were around the room

1 hour later

"Alright, pencils down!" Ibiki yelled as everyone did. "Now before I tell you the tenth question, if you get this question wrong, you will immediately will be disqualified and you will not be allowed to participate for three years." He said while shocking everybody. "However you can forfeit and leave the room if you don't want to take the chance, you can leave the room and forfeit." He said

A few teams have left, and soon Naruto slowly standing up shocking his team. As he was standing up, he quickly pulled his Quantum Defender out while aiming at Ibiki.

"Those are mighty big earlobes you got there." He said as two chunins from Ibiki's sides moved to the side as Naruto fires a shot at the edge of Ibiki's left ear while it burned a little as the shot went through the wall.(A/N: guess what reference I got that from in the reviews.) "You know why I did that? Because I don't care if I get this wrong, three years of not participating this exams won't stop me from becoming Hokage, and to bring peace to the world! I'm not giving up until I reach those goals, because that's my ninja way!" He shouted while everyone was surprised to hear him say that.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked while rubbing his ear while no one left because all of them were moved Naruto's words. "If that's all, then all of you… Passed!" He said shocking everyone.

"But what about the tenth question?!" Someone yelled.

"There was no tenth question, it was just to test you." Ibiki said as he removed his bandana to reveal many scars causing the entire room to be shocked looking at them.

"Being part of a Shinobi costs sacrifice, so becoming chunin is the next step, good luck." He said.

Everyone was cheering until a black blur crashed through a window and a banner came down behind her saying 'THE SEXY ANKO MITARASHI HAS ARRIVED!'

The person that crashed through the window was a woman who was about around eighteen or twenty years old. She had purple hair tied back into a ponytail and had brown pupiless eyes. She wore a konoha headband around her head, an orange mini skirt, a plain fishnet shirt that revealed her assets. A trench coat and black sandals.

"Everyone, I'm the sexy, Anko Mitarashi, your proctor for the second part of the exams!" She shouted while everyone deadpanned.

"You're early Anko." Ibiki said as he walked out from behind the banner.

Anko was now blushing in embarrassment and noticed there was a scorch mark on Ibiki's ear along with how many teams therestill are.

"Twenty six teams? Are you getting soft Ibiki, and what happens to your ear?" She asked.

"That kid shot me." He directed her head to Naruto who was just standing there as Anko had a smirk on her face.

"Alright everyone to training ground forty four, in one hour of you and your team will be disqualified!" She yelled as she watched everyone leave and turned her head to see Naruto jump out he broken window.

"TF-Eagle!" He shouted as he flipped out the window while landing in his vehicle shocking the proctors while the Vehicle was making its way to the trading grounds.

As Anko left, Ibiki collected the papers until he got to Naruto's paper.

'This kid didn't even write a thing,' He thought as he chuckled. 'You're very interesting Naruto.'

One hour later, Naruto was first to arrive at the trading ground as everyone slowly arrived and soon Anko appeared.

"Welcome to your next stage of the chunin exams. Your exams will be taken here in the Forest of Death." She said making everyone a bit nervous besides Naruto and Gaara.

"Eh, this place isn't that scary, I practically train here all the time." Naruto said making everyone shocked to here he always come here to train. A kunai was thrown at him by Anko as Naruto quickly caught it as he looked at it.

Anko was watching what he was going to and soon surprised everyone to see him cut his cheek with Anko's kunai as a few drops of blood coming out. Anko quickly teleported behind him and started to lick the blood off while smiling at him.

"You are very interesting gaki." She said as she smirked sadistically while licking the blood of his cheek.

"I got get that a lot Actually." Naruto said as he handed her kunai back as Anko walked back to the front of the group.

"Now before we start, I need all of you to sign these forms saying we aren't responsible for any death that may occur. She said as she passed them around as they finished and handed the papers back.

"The rules are simple, I will give you and your team one of these scrolls" She had two to scrolls that one had heaven written on it and earth on the other. "your goal is to find the opposite scroll of what you have, if you have of the same scroll, it still won't count. When you have both scrolls, bring them to the tower and you will have five days to find your scrolls."

"Five days?!" Ino shouted.

"What about food?!" Chouji shouted.

"There will be animals for you to hunt and berries to pick. Now the second stage starts...NOW!" She shouted as she pushed a button making the gates open as everyone hurriedly dashed in.

Chapter End.

Thank you guys for the reviews and right now I'm working on other stories on Naruto for power rangers.

Currently I'm working on a story for Naruto being raised by Doggie Cruger from Power Rangers S.P.D where he'll eventually will become, The Shadow Ranger.

I'll be adding Shion, Shizuka, and Konan and I don't know if I should add Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade, you guys help me and write your reviews down.

Harem:

Hinata

Ino

Temari

Tenten

Fem. Haku

Hana

Isaribi

Kin

Tayuya

Mei

Anko

Koyuki

Yugito

Samui

Shizuka

Power Rangers:

Time Force Rangers

Quantum red: Naruto

Red: Temari

Blue: Kiba

Green: Lee

Yellow: Sakura

Pink: Ino

Lightspeed Rangers

Red: Shikamaru

Blue: Chouji

Green: Shino

Yellow: Tenten

Pink: Hinata

Titanium: Neji.

I hope you enjoy this chapter until next time on Chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7 Snake among us

Naruto Quantum Ninja

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers

Chapter 7

"Kit" people talking.

'Kit' people thinking.

"**Kit" Kurama/Demons/Mutants talking.**

'**Kit' Kurama/Demons/Mutants thinking.**

As team 7 entered the forest of death for their second stage of the chunin exams, they were discussing on how to find the opposite scroll. Currently they have an earth scroll.

"Hang on guys, I'll be right back, Nature is calling." Naruto said as he ran through some bushes to do his business.

"Hurry back!" Sakura shouted as she and Sasuke stayed behind to wait.

A minute passed and Naruto soon returned

"I'm back!" 'Naruto' shouted as he ran towards his team until Sasuke kicked him in the stomach. "Hey what was that for?!" He yelled at Sasuke as Sasuke glared down on 'Naruto'.

"The real Naruto has a device on his left wrist while yours is strapped onto the right." Sasuke pointed out at the imposter as his henge wore off to reveal a genin from Kusagakure.

"Lucky shot, your teammate is probably dead meat by now." He said until a fist was lodged to his face as it quickly knocked him out.

Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to see Naruto with ropes around his body as there was a cut mark freeing himself.

"Check his pockets, he might have the scroll we're looking for." Naruto said as they obeyed.

When they checked his pockets, they found no scroll so they left him there as they went to find any other person that has a scroll while they jumped through tree after tree.

"C'mon we gotta hurry before anybody else tries to attack us." Naruto said before something stopped him and his team. "Do you guys hear something?" He asked.

"FUTON: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" Someone shouted as team 7 was picked up from the air and was then Naruto was separated from Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto was screaming as he was plummeting to the ground until he grabbed a vine and swung back up onto a branch.

"That was close." He muttered to himself as he looked around, checking his surroundings.

As he looked around, he started to sweat slowly turned his neck around was greeted by a giant snake summon that had its mouth open showing its large fangs.

It was about to swallow Naruto until he jumped out of the way to the side of another branch and looked back at the snake.

"Alright, you want a fight you got one you overgrown garden snake, Quantum Power!" Naruto shouted into his morpher as he quickly changed into his Ranger suit. "Quantum Defender!" Naruto shouted as he aimed at the giant snake.

He fired multiple rounds at the snake's head as it hit it, causing it to shriek in pain. While that happened, Naruto went behind it to attack it but it swung its tail hitting him causing him to be embedded into a tree. It then proceeded to wrap its tail around Naruto as he was struggling to break free as the snake put his face up close to Naruto.

"Oh don't you even think about-!" Naruto was cut off as the snake threw him into its mouth as it swallowed.

Inside the stomach

"Uh this is just disgusting!" Naruto gagged, shouting in frustration as he was squirming around while the snakes intestines that were trying to squeeze him. "Just wish this stupid snake would already barf me up…" he paused for a moment and had an idea. "Wait that's it!" He shouted as he made a cross hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Outside of the snake

The snake started to squirm uncontrollably and then started to barf out many clones of the red suited ninja into the air as they all aimed their blasters at him.

"Fire!" Naruto shouted as all clones in the air obeyed as they fired as they at the summon as it shrieked in pain until it stopped dead and a plume of smoke covered the dead snake as it was transported back to its summoning realm while all the clones of Naruto dispelled as the real one landed on a branch, putting away his blaster into his holster and he sighed in relief. "Man that took a lot out of me, I gotta get back to the others!" Naruto said as he leaped through the branches and he quickly made his way to Sakura and Sasuke.

With Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura crashes onto another tree and were right now on their knees rubbing their heads to try to remember what happened.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura muttered to herself as she looked around only to see Sasuke. "Where's Naruto?"

"We've must have been separated from the dobe." Sasuke said as they looked around until they heard dark chuckling.

"Kukuku, hello Sasuke-kun." Said a dark tone.

They turned their heads to see a boy with a straw hat wearing a Kusagakure uniform standing on a branch of another tree about a distant away from the two.

"Who are you what do you want from us?" Sasuke asked as he took out a kunai preparing to fight.

"I'm here for you Sasuke." He said as he charged right at Sasuke with his fist aiming at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to avoid the ninja but was too late as he striked Sasuke causing him to scream in pain.

Sasuke then stumbled back while clutching his stomach as he saw the ninja jumped back onto another branch while looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Is this the scroll you're looking for?" The ninja said as he held up a heaven scroll. What happened next shocked both Sakura and Sasuke. The ninja opened his mouth and swallowed the scroll whole as it made Sakura cringe in disgust.

Sasuke quickly made some hand signs as the ninja was about to make contact at Sasuke until he quickly finished his hand signs.

"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted but no avail as the ninja quickly Kawarimi with a log as the Jutsu burned a few branches and the log. Sasuke tried to look around for the mysterious figure until the ninja came out of the ground behind Sasuke, hitting him in the back as Sasuke screamed in agony while coughing out some blood.

Soon the ninja then quickly went in front of Sasuke trying strike him down quickly but Sasuke quickly made some more hand signs as he breathed in.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke then breathed out a giant fireball as it impacted the ninja head on but when the smoke cleared both Sakura and Sasuke were shocked that the attack barely did anything but the face of the ninja started to peeled off revealing a man with long black hair, pale skin, and yellow slitted eyes.

Kukuku, I'm surprised that Jutsu burned away my disguise." He said as he threw the rest of the disguise to show what actually wore.

He wore a black polo shirt and pants under plain grey garbs, a thick purple belt tied into a knot behind his, back blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and black shinobi sandals.

"Just who are you?!" Sakura shouted while taking out a kunai as Sasuke readied his own.

"I am the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru." He declared while further shocking Sasuke and Sakura, fighting a legendary Sannin. "And I'm here to take your eyes." Orochimaru said as lunged toward Sasuke again.

Sasuke was blown back by a kick as Orochimaru quickly dashed under Sasuke kicking his chin up in the air as Sasuke screamed in pain and descending back to the ground. Orochimaru jumped to a branch and pricked his thumb and smeared it on the palm of his other hand.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He shouted, slamming his palm down, causing an explosion of smoke. As the smoke died down, Orochimaru was now standing on top of a giant snake summon and ordered it to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke covered his eyes to wait for the impact, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, Sasuke, Sakura, and Orochimaru was shocked to see Naruto in his ranger suit, struggling to push the snake from reaching Sasuke.

"What are you waiting for Teme?! Get out of the way!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke obeyed, jumping toward next to Sakura. Naruto jumped and back flipped into the air and quickly grabbing his blaster and aiming at Orochimaru while he was distracted.

"Fire!" Naruto shouted as he blasted multiple shots from his blaster at Orochimaru's back and landing on another branch.

Naruto turned around as the snake summon disappeared while Orochimaru landed on a branch opposite of Naruto with burn marks on his back and shoulders.

"Kukuku, So you were able to take out my other snake, interesting person you are Uzumaki." Orochimaru said as he thought to himself. 'So he must be the vessel of the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, quite a fascinating suit he's wearing.'

He was cut off out his thoughts when Naruto shot forward, punching Orochimaru in the stomach, surprising him but wasn't fazed by the hit.

"Kukuku, I'm surprised you're this strong Uzumaki" Orochimaru said shocking Naruto "but not strong enough." Orochimaru proceeded to kick Naruto in the stomach making him to be thrown back to the tree.

Naruto quickly back flipped and landed on his feet aces feet away from his team and Orochimaru, while taking out his blaster.

"Quantum Defender, Blade mode!" Naruto shouted as his blaster quickly changed into its sword form. Naruto jumped to Orochimaru taking a swing as Orochimaru quickly dodge the strike.

What happened next made team 7 almost made them cringe in disgust. Orochimaru threw up a handle of a sword from his mouth and pulled it out. It was a double bladed Jian sword, on the hand guard was the yin-yang symbol, and the handle was grey wrapped in white strips of cloth.

Naruto and Orochimaru jumped toward each other with their blades in hand and both swung their swords drawn until…

CLANG

Both blades clashed , sparks flying as blades were struggling for Dominance. Orochimaru was now more shocked for a sword that is strong as his own.

'Quite an interesting blade, it's as strong as my Kusanagi.' He thought as both he and Naruto jumped back.

"What kind of sword is that?" Naruto asked under his helmet pointing his sword at Orochimaru's sword.

"This is the sword of Kusanagi, my personal sword." He said as they charged again, Orochimaru swung his sword but Naruto blocked it and pushed it back and delivered a swing to Orochimaru's stomach.

Naruto's blade slashed Orochimaru's stomach, but was shocked to see mud coming out of the wound instead of blood as the body of Orochimaru slowly turned brown and sunk down into the tree.

"Mud clone? Where's the real one?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around to find the pale Sannin.

"AAAHHH"

Naruto turned and saw the real Orochimaru standing a few feet away from him with his neck stretching all the way to Sasuke, biting his neck in the process and leaving an odd seal.

Naruto quickly rushed forward when Orochimaru retracted his neck and Orochimaru quickly dodged Naruto but Orochimaru was able to cut him a few times as Naruto winced in pain.

"You are starting to become a nuisance of my plan of obtaining the sharingan, Uzumaki." Orochimaru said as he held up his pale right arm as he channeled chakra into his fingertips and lunged forward at Naruto.

Element Five Pronged Seal!" Orochimaru shouted, about to hit Naruto's stomach but Naruto quickly dodged it to the sides and punched Orochimaru in the face causing him to be thrown into a tree.

Orochimaru was shocked at the power of the hit and had no choice but to retreat by melting into the ground.

"We will meet again soon Uzumaki." Orochimaru was then gone and away from team 7, leaving a tired Naruto, an unconscious Sasuke, and a shaking Sakura.

Sakura quickly shook out of her stupor and quickly ran towards Naruto.

"Are you alright?" She asked walking over to her brother figure as she saw him panting a little.

"I'm fine just a bit tired, but what about Sasuke?" They turned their heads to see Sasuke sweating and panting in his unconscious form as they quickly went over to him. Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's forehead and checked his temperature.

"He's burning up, whatever that attack did is making him like this." She said to Naruto who was now planning things over.

Sakura looked over the wounds Naruto had around his body.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked Naruto who was looking over his wounds as a few drops of blood were leaking out.

"I'll be fine, we should keep going and find a place to rest." He said as he picked up Sasuke and quickly made their way to the tower.

A Few Minutes Later.

"Ow" Naruto was now back in his normal form but took off his trenchcoat so Sakura can look at the wounds. He winced when Sakura quickly wrapped bandages around Naruto wounds to help heal him. "Would you please be more gentle Sakura?" He asked

"Well it's punishment for not being careful back there." Sakura scolded him as naruto pouted causing Sakura to giggle. She quickly finished up wrapping bandages around Naruto's arm and checked over Sasuke who had a damp towel laying on his forehead.

"How's he doing?" Naruto asked as he put his shirt and coat back on and walked over to the unconscious Uchiha.

"Not good, his temperature is starting to get higher by the minute." She said as she took the towel and put some more water from her bag.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go check if we weren't followed, in the meantime, try to set up some traps while I'm gone okay?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

Unknown to them, three genin from otogakure had watched them from a far distance enough fro Naruto and his team to not notice.

"When will we strike?" Zaku asked.

"Until the time is right, we strike at Sasuke, Orochimaru said that he placed a curse seal on Sasuke" Dosu said as he and his team quickly vanished.

Chapter end

Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while, I was having trouble with the fight scene and working on other projects including I will not make the story of Naruto Power Rangers S.P.D

Instead I'm working on a Naruto Highschool DXD crossover with Devil May Cry 5.

So until the next chapter I'll see you soon.


End file.
